


Drown Me or Keep Me

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Naval Captain!Alfred, Siren!Ivan, Technically Onesided Romance, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had been tempted by the mythical creature for a very long time. Ivan had called him to the water for so long. It would feel like coming home - or like getting a harpoon struck through his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. interwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred would always answer the Siren's call. He would never resist, he never had. Even if it spelt death, he knew he would answer. Ivan knew it too.

"You said you’d stay away."

It was a statement and the Naval Captain knew more than well to find the barely hidden amusement in the siren’s words. He was being laughed at, mocked, his entire being was being ridiculed -

"I knew you’d come back."

 - And yet, he let himself being sung into the open arms waiting for him in the water, let himself finally be sung and controlled to walk the edge of the boat, he let the siren take control of his mind and push his foot forward over the side. He could finally be with the violet eyed beauty, share his waters, and be with him together -

"Captain!"

He was thrown to the side, jumped by several of his men, a horrible screeching now being thrust into the air instead of the beautiful screaming. Alfred felt himself break into cold sweat, fighting to have his arms free to cover his ears, anything to drown out that awful noise-!

"We got him just in time, we did," one sailor commented as they tried to survey their captain to be sure he was alright. He smelled like salt and blood and he hadn’t even touched the water. "Good thing, we did too, Toris can finally shoot that damned beast and leave the captain alone, once and for all."

Alfred took several shallow deeps, ears finally registering the sharp blasts of a firearm as he saw his first mate fire a harpoon into the water. Brown hair tied back, green eyes narrowed and focused, usually smiling face now grim, booted foot braced on the edge of the ship’s wall. “Damned heathen, stay still!” Toris swore.

A screech in reply was cut mid-cry, the sound of harsh thrashing being heard, right at the same time of Toris’ next shot and his cry of triumph.

An overwhelming sense of pain overtook Alfred, leaving him gasping for breath, his heart being ripped from his chest along with his breath, as his blue and heavily circled eyes all but bulged from their sockets. His sick and sunken face paled even further, muscles spazzing as his bones practically shook in their sockets and joints.

He gave a choking noise, unable to breath

All went still, as Toris finally said, “…It’s dead. Nothing alive can give out that much blood, devil-spawn or not.”

His smirk died as all eyes befell their captain: Just as dead as the siren whose body now rose and fell with the waves. The curse of the siren’s song had been lifted: for a price.

 


	2. always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet by the sea, was it the spell or his own twisted desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna turn this into a series of oneshots in this verse until I can build up to the 'ending' depicted to the first chapter. So you can kinda see their relationship and whatnot.
> 
> No real warnings for this chapter, although there may be some in the future. I guess slight dubcon?

"I didn't think you would come back."

 

Alfred scowled he knew a lie when he heard one. He had told many as a young boy. But this, this lie, he had heard more than once. By the same vision of the Devil for several years, every time while he was at sea.

That's how he knew it was a lie.

 

"You had me worried, I almost thought you had grown immune to my song." Alfred was disgusted with himself, disgusted by the Siren's sickeningly sweet words and disgusted with the way his own body craved to hear more of that voice.

 

His arms lowered the lifeboat into the water, a small splash as it jostled the water's surface. The siren swam closer, leaning on the side - he wasn't trying to capsize it yet. Alfred hadn't done anything that might have angered him.

Dark violet eyes followed a pair of pale hand as fingers unbuttoned his dark uniform coat. Alfred couldn't open his mind to say no, his body didn't resist, and his eyes were all but open windows to his torn mind.

He wanted this.

No, he didn't.

 

When that sinful mouth met his throat, when he felt teeth capable of ripping into his pulse, his knees almost buckled under him. He didn't know if it was from fear or pleasure.

Most likely a combination of both.

 

Too many nights of this. Too many nights of giving in. Too many nights of letting the siren do as he wanted with him.

He wanted freedom, but did he deserve it?

 

"You're thinking," the siren spoke against his pulse, licking a vein in a thinly veiled threat. He didn't bother to pose the statement as a question, he already knew.

 

He always knew.

Alfred hated how he always knew everything.

 

The Captain grunted, never lifted his arms when the siren made to bare his chest as he removed the man's shirt. He would always try to be difficult, even while under the spell's influence. Even if he knew that he would always succumb. Eventually.

It would always happen eventually.

 

"I enjoy your noises, Alfred, why don't you moan for me anymore?"

 

Alfred tried to resist, but his body wanted to. A slight noise came forth, unbidden, and he was disgusted. The Siren looked too pleased.

 

"Don't fight me, Alfred," the siren cajoled. The Captain flinched. His name was used, he would pay for that later. "I can make you feel good too, I can make you want this just as much as I do."

 

A soft circle by his ear, before it was gently nipped at, "Not that you don't already."

Alfred wanted to vomit at the sheer truth of that statement; he wanted to scream he didn't want this.

 

But the siren was right. He was always right.

Alfred couldn't leave, even if he wanted. He would always come back.

 

He would always return when his siren sung for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it into a long fic, im sorry.


End file.
